friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Chapter 1; Murder
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony! Terrarian Pony here, and starting now, I am going to be working on this new project that I call Pony's Creed, a pony parody of Assassin's Creed. I going to say this right now: I HAVE LITTLE TO NO IDEA OF THE HISTORY OF ASSASSIN'S CREED WHAT-SO-EVER. That is why I am going to make a lot of things up as I go. However, I am not going to be lazy. I will be doing some research on the original subject, so that I can fill in certain pieces. I have only played the first game, and have listened to an audiobook, but I would need more information if I am going to be doing this. If I get something important wrong, then you can feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, but I don't want to read any insults that I might find. WARNING: This story may contain violence, blood, death, and ponies in hoods. (LOL) If by any chance you are offended by any of this type of content, you are free to leave this page, and other related pages. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Summary: So yeah! When Octavia's mother is murdered, she goes to Ponyville to live with her older amateur sister, Vinyl Scratch. But when she realizes that Vinyl isn't as amatuer as she thought, she decides to join the Ponyhoof of Assassins, intent to find her mother's murderer. Re-make: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 1; Octavia and Vinyl Next: Pony's Creed: Chapter 2; The Way of the Assassin Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 1 Murder ... Octavia's mother began to call for her. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew that if she didn't wake fast enough, her mother would beat her. She got out of bed, and put on her bow tie, sighing. Octavia:" Coming mother." Octavia Melody was 16 years old, and was a grey earth pony, with a black mane, and a purple treble clef cutie mark. Her mother, Coldheart Melody, was a grey unicorn, with a black mane, a blue heart for a cutie mark. As discribed in her name, she was an ungrateful, selfish mare, with a wealth that made her above society. Coldheart:" I don't want to hear, I'm coming, I want to see those hooves prancing down the stairs this instant!" Octavia began to trot down the spiral staircase to meet her mother's gaze. Octavia:" Good morning, mother." Coldheart:" What took you so long?" Octavia:" I was just putting on my bow tie, mother." Coldheart:" You would be better at it if you were a unicorn. Very well then. Go, get ready. You have practice, today. And brush your mane, it's a mess." Octavia struggled not to roll her eyes. She's heard this sort of thing from her mother a thousand times. Coldheart wanted a unicorn, but gave birth to an earth pony instead. Octavia's father had devorced Coldheart, which made her even meaner, and Octavia's sister who WAS a unicorn, had run off, not wanting to be under the same house with her mother. Octavia ate breakfast, brushed her mane, and groomed her coat. She grabbed her cello and headed towards the door. Her mother was standing there, waiting. Coldheart:" It's about time you're ready. Come, let me fix your bow tie, it's loose." Using her magic, Coldheart tightened the bow tie strapped to Octavia's neck. Octavia felt very uncomfortable. Octavia:" Mother... eh... too tight." Coldheart:" You'll be just fine, now hurry along." Octavia went off to practice. When she finally got there, she loosened the strap of the bow tie. Octavia began to practice. There weren't as many musicians as usual. Maybe some stayed home sick, or had better things to do. After practice was over, Octavia came home, suprised to see her mother wasn't waiting for her behind the front door, as usual. Octavia:" Mother?" No response. Octavia:" Mother?" Only an echo was heard across the mansion. There were coats from the coat rack thrown everywhere, and blood on the carpet. She walked into the main living room, and saw blood, coming from behind the couch. Octavia's eyes widened in shock as she stepped closer. Her legs were trembling in fear of what had happened. And just like that, her fear was confirmed. Her mother was murdered. Octavia screamed as loud as she could, the halls of the mansion echoing the scream off the walls. Octavia dropped herself beside the body, tear in her eyes. She heard a pot break, and instantly looked behind her. A figure with a white hooded cloak, and a blue mane with a horn sticking from it, and carrying a sword on their belt, stood in front of her. However, the figure bolted as soon as it realized it was exposed. Octavia couldn't make out the face of the unicorn, or the shade of blue their mane was, but she saw a big red mark, shaped like the beak of a pheonix, on the flank of the cloak, as she chased after the murderer. Octavia's tear flew off of her face as she swiftly pursued the hooded figure. It ran outside, hoping to het lost in the crowd, but Octavia was chasing. The white blurr crossed the road, swiftly followed by Octavia. Octavia:" Come back here, you murderous fiend!" Suddenly, a train whistle was heard, and the hooded pony began to move towards the train to Ponyville. Octavia tried as best she could to run after the hooded pony, but it was too late. The pony had climb atop the moving train. Octavia was stunned. She couldn't help but feel shaken from the loss. It was too much. Octavia ran to one of the Canterlot gaurds and told him the whole story. Gaurd:" Thank you for the info ma'am. I'm sorry for your loss." All Octavia saw at first was red. But then her rage suddenly stopped. Was she really sad about the loss of her mother? Why was she weeping for the mare that had tormented her, and beat her her entire life? Was she really feeling sorry that she couldn't do anything about it? Octavia suddenly realized that she wasn't. Mother never loved her, always complained about how she wanted a unicorn. Octavia decided that, no, it wasn't worth crying over, but it didn't make her feel any better. She was now all alone. But than a thought occurred to her. She still had family she could go to. She didn't know where her father went off to, but she knew that before her sister, Vinyl Scratch, had ran from home, she had awlays wanted to go to Ponyville. Octavia sighed. Octavia:" I suppose, maybe I should ask Vinyl to live with her." Octavia ran back home to pack some things, including her cello, along with some bits that were her mother's, emphasis on were, and made off towards the train station. ... Octavia was growing impatient. The train should have arrived an hour ago, according to schedule. Two fillies walked over to the train station, towards Octavia. One of them, a green unicorn, with a mint green mane with a white streak, and a lyre harp for a cutie mark, the other, a beige earth pony with a curly, two-toned pink and blue mane. Bonbon:" Hi there, I'm Bonbon, and this is my fillyfriend, Lyra. Nice to meet you." Octavia blinked. Octavia:" Um... me? Oh... sorry, I was lost in thought. I'm Octavia, and... feeling is mutual. Are you headed to Ponyville, too?" Lyra:" Yeah, we live there, but we were visiting Canterlot so Bonbon could meet my parents. As I expected, it didn't really go so well." Octavia:" Oh? What happened?" Though, from the cute looks the pair were giving eachother, she already knew. Lyra:" My parents don't approve of fillyfooling." Octavia:" It's a common thing around Canterlot for ponies to despise that sort of thing. I however have no problem with it, as long as it doesn't go too far in public." Bonbon:" Don't worry, we're not that kind of couple. So what are you heading to Ponyville for?" Octavia:" My mother was murdered, and I decided since I no longer have her, maybe I should go pay a visit to my run away sister." Bonbon:" Oh... I'm sorry." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Please, just... don't be. My mother was coldhearted. Figures, since her name was Coldheart. I couldn't tolerate her, but... somehow I feel guilty, like this was my fault." Bonbon:" Well who killed her? Do you know?" Octavia shook her head. Octavia:" No... all I know is that they wore a white hood, and was a unicorn with a blue mane. I couldn't even tell if it was mare or stallion. It was all a blurr." Lyra and Bonbon looked at eachother in shock. Thankfully, Octavia didn't seem to notice. Lyra:" Um... so what's your sister like? Huh?" Octavia:" Oh... you probably don't know her." Lyra gave a challenging smirk. Lyra:" Try me." Octavia:" Do know a filly by the name of Vinyl Scratch?" Lyra frowned. Lyra:" You mean DJ P0N3?" Octavia:" Pardon?" Bonbon:" It's Vinyl's stage name. She's a Disc Jockey. It'll be easy to find her when you hear loud noises coming from the Ponyville nightclub." Octavia's eyes widened in shock. Octavia:" A DJ? Of all things she could be after running away from her family, a DJ?" Lyra and Bonbon both frowned. Bonbon:" She's actually really good at what she does. And her music sounds good too." Octavia:" I don't suppose she ever does classical, now does she?" Lyra:" You said she ran away? How come?" Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Our mother was... brutal. After her ex-husband left, she became worse. Vinyl couldn't handle it, so I helped her escape. She wanted me to come with her, but I couldn't." Lyra:" Why not?" Octavia blinked. She thought about that for a moment, the realized she didn't have a good explaination for that. Octavia:" I don't know. I guess I was too blinded to see that she would never actually love me. I know Vinyl loved me, she practically begged me to come along. Then when I refused, she refused to leave, but I persuaded her to leave so that she doesn't suffer anymore. I don't know why I didn't just leave right then and there. The last thing I saw of Vinyl, were her tears. She looked almost ashamed that she was leaving me." Bonbon:" Well it's a good thing you get to see her again, right? And you don't have to deal with your mom anymore." Octavia only gave a small smile. Octavia:" I suppose. But i should have known. If I known, I could have done... something. I don't know." Bonbon put a hoof on Octavia's shoulder. Bonbon:" You couldn't have known. It isn't your fault." Octavia:" Thank you. But I don't think I'll be shedding any tears. Mother wouldn't for me." ... When they were finally on the train, they talked some more. Octavia couldn't remember the last time she actually made friends. Come to think of it, her mother never let her. It was always something about unicorns, or getting a cutie mark, or going to cello practice. Octavia was actually laughing with ponies who she could possibly consider friends. Once off the train, Octavia waved good bye to the couple, and made her way to find out where Vinyl Scratch lives. Lyra and Bonbon pointed the way to Vinyl's house, and she was off. She walked up to the door, and then paused. She was nervous. She felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering crazily. Finally, she worked up the courage to knock. No pony answered. What could have happened? Could Vinyl's murderer have gotten to her, too? Or she just wasn't home. But it was getting late, so why wouldn't Vinyl be home? Then Tavia heard loud noises that sounded like it was supposed to be music, and remembered something Bonbon had said. Bonbon:" It'll be easy to find her when you hear loud noises coming from the Ponyville nightclub." Octavia headed in the direction of the noise, and saw the nightclub. When she entered, her ears were almost bleeding, and she had to cover them. She looked up at the stage, where the noise was coming from, but she didn't see Vinyl. Just some unicorn colt with a light blue coat, black mane, and cool shades. Octavia:" Has anypony seen a filly named Vinyl Scratch!?" Everypony was too into the beats to hear her. Suddenly, she came across a white unicorn filly, with an electric blue mane, red eyes, and purple shades that were resting above her horn. Octavia:" Excuse me, but do you know a filly named Vinyl Scratch!?" The pony blinked at her in confusion. ???:" Octavia?" Octavia:" I'm sorry, what!?" ???:" Octavia it's me, Vinyl!" Octavia:" What!?" Vinyl:" It's me, Vinyl Scratch! Your run away sister!" The white unicorn grinned at her. Octavia's eyes lowered to the unicorn's cutie mark. A music note. Octavia's eyes shot back up to Vinyl's. Octavia:" What is wrong with your mane!?" Octavia had remembered Vinyl's mane to be pink, not blue, and certainly not THAT shade of blue. Vinyl rolled her eyes. Vinyl:" I dyed it! Duh! I wasn't going to live in Ponyville with Pink hair! That's rediculous!" Octavia's eye twitched. Something seemed familiar about that mane, but she couldn't tell. Vinyl frowned. Vinyl:" You don't like it." Octavia:" Oh... it's not... it's... unique." Octavia gave an awkward smile that spoke "What in Equestria compelled her to choose THAT color?". Vinyl:" Hold that thought, I need to go on stage now." Octavia:" Wait. Wait! Vinyl!" Vinyl lept up to the turn table. Instantly, she started playing. Octavia was astonished. Neon didn't play nearly as good as this. Octavia stood in awe, then noticed that her hoof wanted to tap to the beat. As the music kept playing, Octavia found that she couldn't help herself. She needed to move her body. Her hoof began tapping, her head bobbing, and her flank swinging side to side. But it wasn't enough. She needed to move even more. Octavia didn't even notice the dozens of eyes, including Vinyl's, as she began to prance around on the dance floor. Instantly, stallions started whistling, mares began to envy, and Vinyl was simply amused at the sight. Octavia:" I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS GOOD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!" Instantly, all of Octavia's thoughts about her old life, Coldheart, the blood, the cello, the unicorn, had all disappeared into the back of her thoughts. The music finally came to a stop, and Octavia's heart was pounding from the excitement. She began to stagger, and then she collapsed. ... The next morning, Octavia awoke in somepony elses bed. Vinyl entered the room. Vinyl:" Hey their prancy hooves." Octavia:" Don't you mean sleepy hooves?" Vinyl:" Nope. And if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were drunk last night." Octavia:" You know perfectly well I wasn't drunk!" Vinyl smirked. Vinyl:" Try telling that to the stallions that were looking at your swishing tail, and swinging mane last night." Octavia:" What are you talking..." Octavia paused, then blushed, her eyes wide open in shock as she rememeber the last thing she did before her collapse, and she began to panick. Octavia:" Sweet Celestia! I made a fool of myself last night!" Vinyl:" Actually, you were pretty good. I've never seen anypony dance like that." Octavia:" Was I really drunk?" Vinyl:" Nah, but you were pretty sweaty when you finished. I had to drag you all the way back here, and then take a shower to get your sweat stentch off of me. But your little dance was adorable." Octavia:" Oh my. I never thought I'd even hear that word come out of your mouth." Vinyl:" Deal with it." Vinyl then frowned. Vinyl:" Are you ok, Tavi? I know you just came from Canterlot, and... So you've decided to finally escape mom after all, huh?" Octavia winced. Octavia:" Coldheart is... dead." Vinyl's eyes widened in shock. Vinyl:" You didn't." Her shocked expression turned into a smirked. Vinyl:" You're pulling my hoof. There is no way you would do that." Octavia:" Not me, Vinyl! Somepony did it while I was at practice!" Vinyl frowned. Vinyl:" Y-you really aren't joking. She's actually dead?" Octavia's tear were visable. She tried to hide them by covering them with her mane, but it failed. Octavia:" I... she was just... dead. There was so much blood. I... I can't even tell you how depressing it was." Vinyl took a deep breathe in, and then walked over to Tavia, and put a hoof on her. Vinyl:" It's probably for the best, Tavia." Octavia didn't listen. Instead, she hugged Vinyl, and cried. Vinyl let her let it out. Octavia:" It was all... my... fault!" Vinyl stroked her mane. Vinyl:" Octavia... I know you're upset. But think about it. She was a terrible pony." Octavia sat back down on the bed. Octavia:" But... she was still our mother, Vinyl!" Vinyl:" I understand that! But I couldn't bring myself to love her like one. She was bitter, and distasteful. She didn't even care about you, just because you were an earth pony! What reason would a mother have for not loving her child just for being the wrong thing!? Give me one good reason, and I'll take it all back!" Octavia stared at Vinyl's glare for a moment. For a while, they both speechless. Then Vinyl's scowl began to fade into a tear filled frown, and she broke down in Octavia's hooves, crying. Now it was Tavia's turn to comfort Vinyl. Vinyl:" I missed you so much, Tavia! I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again!" Vinyl sniffed hard, and Octavia just held the sobbing DJ. Somehow, this felt comforting. Octavia smiled, blushing. Octavia:" I'm sorry, Vinyl. I should have ran away with you. You were important to me as well. I was mother's little puppet, and I was miserable. Not just that, but I missed you. I'm glad I came." ... A month has passed, and Vinyl and Octavia have been having their ups and downs lately. Vinyl seemed to disappear mysteriously at times, but neglected to tell Octavia where she was going. One afternoon, the two of them went to go see a movie. They had a good time, and they laughed as they walked out of the theater. Octavia suddenly noticed a white hooded pony in the background. It wasn't a unicorn this time, but a pegasus. However, the pony's cloak had the same pheonix beak insignia on the flank as the last one. Vinyl:" Whatcha lookin' at, Tavi?" Octavia:" Can you wait here for a moment, Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Why?" Octavia:" I just... need to do something, and I'll be right back." Octavia trotted away, and Vinyl finally realized the figure she was trotting towards. Vinyl:" OCTAVIA, WAIT!" She ran after Octavia, as Octavia ran towards the pegasus. The pegasus's back was turned, and she lept on top of him, pinning his face to the ground. Octavia:" Alright, you! I want answers! Where's the pony that did it!?" The pegasus flipped over, causing Octavia to flip, and now the pegasus was on top of Octavia. Vinyl:" NO!" Suddenly, something entered Octavia's neck. It was a small blade that was hidden beneathe the cloak's sleeve. Everything went black. ... Octavia woke up to sound of Vinyl's voice yelling in the hallway. Her neck was covered in stitches and bandages, and there was blood on the bed she lay on. Her blood. Vinyl:" It doesn't matter if she attacked first, you can't just use your blade on anypony!" ???:" It was self defense." Vinyl:" She came at you, unarmed!" ???:" Not my problem." Vinyl:" Actually, it'll be both our problem! Not only is Octavia hurt, but the Ponyhoof's dignity will be at stake!" ???:" We can't just let her live! She will have questions, and then she'll expose us!" Vinyl:" No! We can't just kill her. M-maybe she hasn't waken up yet. Let me check on her." Octavia's eyes went wide. Was Vinyl talking to the pegasus the stabbed her? Why? What Ponyhoof? Octavia fell limp, pretending that she wasn't yet awake. The pain in her neck made it almost difficult to breathe. Vinyl came in the room, but she saw through the act. She sighed. Vinyl:" Octavia, I know you heard our conversation." Octavia opened her eyes slowly. Octavia:" So then... you're going to kill me then?" Vinyl:" No. Skystrike was just being... himself." Octavia:" Exactly how do you know this particular pegasus?" Vinyl tried her best to not meet Octavia's glare. Octavia:" What's going on!?" Vinyl winced, still not looking in Octavia. Octavia's face was red with rage. Vinyl sighed. Vinyl:" Octavia... there is something you need to know about me. I'm not just Vinyl Scratch, or DJ P0N3... I am so much more. I'm a member of a Ponyhoof who's history goes way back. Octavia's eyes narrowed. Octavia:" A Ponyhoof of what, exactly!?" Finally, Vinyl's serious gaze met Tavia's. Vinyl:" Assassins." TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Hello everypony, and thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, and again, constructive criticism is welcome, as long as you have nothing nasty to say. Chapter summary: So Octavia's mother forces everything on her. While Octavia is at practice, somepony breaks into her home, and kills her mother. Octavia tries to follow the pony who did it, but they end up escaping. Eventually, Octavia decides to move to Ponyville to love with her run away sister, Vinyl. A month later, they encounter another pony who was dressed exactly like the murderer of her mother, and Octavia tries to attack. However, the tables turn, and Octavia nearly dies. Instead, she finds herself alive, but is hit with some very heart wrenching news, and Vinyl turns out to be an assassin, most possibly the one Octavia saw who killed her mother. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)